User blog:MisterEnigma/Character Sheet - The Waker
(No image yet) "Please, stay with us... You don't know what will happen to you in the future? Just relax, and go back through time... relive your love... enjoy your past... remember your life before corruption." - The Waker The Waker is a wheelchair bound man in his 60's with the ability to make people relive their life through nostolgic suggestion. He wants others to cherish the past, as he lost someone very close to him at a young age. Origin Albert Favortin, otherwise known as the Waker, was fourty-one when his wife, after twenty-two years of marriage, died. Albert was torn up for years afterwards, and would never stop speaking about her like she was still here. People tried to convince him she was gone, but he kept on insisting that she was just outside, and that she would come back in eventually, and it would prove that she was still alive. But deep down, Albert knew she was dead, and just couldn't handle the present. He would sit in his chair for days on end, not saying a word and just looking out into the yard. He discovered his powers two weeks after his fifty second birthday. He was prompted after he attempted to comfort a friend after a funeral. As soon as Albert touched their shoulder, the friend ended up experiencing intense levels of nostalgia, remembering moment after moment the highlights in this person's life. They felt good about themselves, and felt better about the entire situation. Albert disreguarded the situation entirely, as he thought this friend had a breakthrough. But after the friend fell into a coma, Albert began to question himself, he began to ask what exactly had happened. After this, Albert realized that he could make people relive their past. So he decided to use this ability to the fullest. He targeted anyone within earshot, giving others the pleasure of enjoying the past with who are now gone, events that have left them, and friends that they no longer have. Albert thought he was doing good, but things began to take a turn. Albert was forcing to much upon each person, which would trap them in a constant state of nostalgia. Each person fell into a deep coma, and each one was reliving their past over and over again. And he made no attempt to stop it. Nor did he want too. He thought that these people were all so lucky, that they could spend the rest of their time with the love that they once had. Unburdened with the future. He wanted so badly to become like them, to spend the rest of his days reliving the past and all of it's enjoyment. But he couldn't, his power didn't work on himself. It wasn't long before the government noticed a rising amount of coma patients in the area, and decided to have a look. They found the source of the "attacks" and dubbed him, the Waker. As ironic as that sounds, it derives it's meaning from the fact that Albert opens their eyes to the past, and allows them to relive it. The government thought they could use Albert as a weapon, to force their enemies into a state of nostalgia so that they would fall into a deep coma like state. But Albert didn't want to be a weapon, but a savior, the eyes for the blind, to be the Waker of Memories. Years past before Albert got out. He ended up being released after he refused to have any kind of part in their schemes. But they kept an eye on him from that day forward. He became confined to a wheel chair, and now lives in an old folks home. Using his ability only on those who have only weeks or even days to live. He once again sits, faces the window, and dreams of the past he once had. Powers/Abilities *Nostalgia Inducement - The Waker is able to project the feeling of nostalgia on anybody he wants, except himself. He uses this ability often, but usually results in the targets falling into a coma-like state. *History Reading & Memory Reading - The Waker is able to see into the past of any target he wants. This is to insure that each person he uses his Nostalgia Inducement ability on, actually has a past worth revisiting. Personality The Waker has intense feelings towards the past. The mere mention of his wife will drive him to tell her entire lifestory. He refuses to live for the present and future, as he believes that the future isn't important enough. Why long for something you have no control over, when you can visit the place where all your friends are, where your hope once was and where the sun never stops shinning, the past. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet